She's like the wind
by seattlegirl425
Summary: What happens when Mike mentions to Jack he actually has feelings for Connie? What happens when Connie overhears everything? What happens when Mike finally apologizes? Set after the season 18 episode "Tango" Title is based on the song she's like the wind the song that was in dirty dancing. Enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Anything to commit a murderer

"Connie" Mike said

"Don't" Connie said defensively

Mike was walking out of the courthouse to the district attorney's office after a long trial. He felt humiliated for pimping Connie out to the jury but it was the only way to convict Melinda Whitman of the murder of Anne-Marie Liscomb. He walked into his office and sat in his chair when Jack walked in

"Jack I screwed up"

"Well you did"

"I'm so stupid, I think she's going to hate me"

"Mike she's not going to hate you"

"I pimped her out to the jury, tell me you didn't pimp Claire, Jamie, Abbie, Serena, Alex or even Connie to the jury"

"I didn't but I was in love with Claire which Adam hated"

"You miss her right?"

"I do miss her everyday"

"So you were in love with Claire?"

"Yes I was, she was nothing like my ex-wives"

"Jack if I told you something would you find me crazy for saying it?"

"No Mike, you're like a son to me"

"Okay so, after the interview for the EADA position and you said I was hired I actually met Connie at this bar near the office she was telling me she was a prosecutor, so I got drunk and we were talking and I told her she was beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have her and she told me she was single, then she got drunk a bit and then we kissed at the bar. So when you introduced us we acted like we didn't know each other"

"I can't believe you kissed Connie drunk when you guys first met"

"Okay I know that's kind of cheesy. So afterwards we decided to keep things on the downlow meaning from you, she knew I still had feelings for her but we had to keep things professional"

"So you're telling me"

"That I'm in love with her and I feel like she'll never forgive me, I can't stand to lose her"

"That's how I felt about Claire"

"Sometimes I think she's out of my league"

"Well Mike that's every guy who's in love with every girl"

Connie walked into Mike's office she knocked on the door and then Jack got up from the chair and left Mike's office

"Well I'm going to leave you guys to talk about this"

Connie walked towards Mike's desk and then Mike said

"Connie" Mike said

"I heard everything you said"

"Connie I'm so sorry"

"I forgive you, it was just a crush and I won't see those guys again"

"Anything to convict a murderer" Mike said wrapping his arms around Connie's waist

"Anything to convict a murderer" Connie said wrapping her arms around Mike's neck

"You should close the blinds before anyone thinks anything" Connie said

"You're right, but everyone's left for home"

"Just close the blinds"

"You don't want anyone to know, Jack knows it's a secret that stays between all three of us"

"Okay but I was going to do this next" Connie said and then she kissed Mike on the lips and then Mike said

"Now I know why you wanted the blinds closed"

"I just had to do that"

"So what do you want?"

"To be with you, I don't care if we have to keep this relationship a secret I just want to be with you Mike not those creepy guys who have crushes on me"

"I want to be with you too, Also Jack knows about that time we met at that bar and I kissed you the first time we met because we were drunk"

"At least Jack won't tell anyone"

"Want to come over to my apartment? I'll make you breakfast, I'll do anything you want me to do I'll sleep on the couch if you're still upset at me even if the couch is too tight"

"I'll come over to your apartment but I don't want you to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in your room with me but if anything I roll around when I sleep"

"Maybe we should go to my apartment before it gets dark"

Connie and Mike walked to the elevator and Connie said

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said"

"What was that?"

"Anything to convict a murderer" Connie said wrapping her arms around Mike's neck

"Anything to convict a murderer" Mike said wrapping his arms around Connie's waist

Mike kissed Connie on the lips and said on her lips

"Anything to convict a murderer"

"Are you hungry for dinner?"

"Does Chinese sound good?"

"It does sound good, so does wine"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What it's all about

"Oh my god that Chinese food was good" Connie said laughing while she was drunk

"That was so good, do you want some more wine?" Mike said laughing

"No I'm good, maybe we shouldn't have a lot of wine since we're already drunk"

"You're right, I don't want to be hungover and throw up" Mike said while putting the wine bottle on the end table of the couch

"It will happen the next morning"

"Are you predicting the future? Because that would be so hot"

"I'm not, I'm a prosecutor not a psychic"

"What did you think when you met me?"

"Why are you asking me that question?"

"I'm just wondering Connie, we're starting a relationship and I want to know the truth"

"Okay when we met I thought you were handsome even when you bought me a drink and waived at me and when we started talking you just seemed natural not like those other guys"

"I wasn't like those other guys?"

"I'm right you're not like those other guys. What did you think about me?"

"Well you're not like those other girls, You're very beautiful Connie you're not like those other girls"

"That's very sweet of you Mike"

"I'm getting really tired I should go to your room"

"I'll get you some of my clothes they might be a little big"

"That's fine, I won't complain about how big the clothes are"

"I'll just sit out here, watch some TV"

"I'll go to your room to get changed"

"My shirts are in the top drawer, Make yourself at home"

"Thanks Mike"

Mike was watching TV and saw Connie changing in his room, he walked in and said

"Don't"

"Don't what Mike?"

"Don't I like it"

Mike took off his tie and his dress shirt and said

"Okay I want to have my way with you"

"Okay I'm glad you said that because I want to have my way with you"

Connie began to take off Mike's shirt and said

"Why is there a big round scar on your body?"

"Baseball wound from college, I don't feel anything the scar it doesn't hurt now"

"Really what if I touch it"

Connie started to touch the wound and then Mike said

"It doesn't hurt, I love your touch Connie"

"I thought you would say ow if I touched it"

"Maybe we should have our ways with each other while the night is still young"

"It's 10:30, you're right"

"Take your pants off"

"Maybe you should do it"

"Maybe I will"

Mike walked up to Connie and kissed her they were laughing and giggling and Connie said

"This is our little secret, no one will ever know"

"Oh my god you're so sexy Connie, how did I even get you?"

"Maybe it's because I'm out of your league"

"Maybe it is"

"Maybe I'm just crazy for you"

"Maybe you're crazy for me"

"Maybe I am"

"You're right this is our little secret, no one will ever know"

"Our little secret" she repeated in laughter

"We're so drunk"

"If I took of your pants that would be crazy"

"Okay I'll do it"

"No I'll do it you can unbutton my shirt"

"And then we can fall on the bed and just laugh"

"Exactly"

Connie took off Mike's pants and then Mike unbuttoned Connie's shirt he let the shirt just fall down over her arms and shoulders. Connie wrapped her arms around Mike and said

"Ready for a night we will never forget?"

"I'm ready"

"Okay my aim is to the bed so I can pull you down"

"What if you hurt both of us"

Connie pulled Mike down to the bed

"You're aim is so good"

"Thanks, I was really going for a good aim"

"Want to go under the covers?"

"Yes I want to"

"This is so great"

"How is this great?"

"You frogave me, We're in a relationship now"

"A secret relationship"

"A secret relationship that will be between you and me and Jack, everything is great"

"Everything is great"

"Could you stop talking?"

"Of course"

"Put your hands on me Mike"

Mike began to kiss Connie and put his hands on her. He was beginning to take off her undergarments, Connie was taking off Mike's undergarments. It felt good that Connie was finally in Mike's arms, she finally felt happy for once even if they had to keep the relationship a secret but it finally felt good, Mike felt happy that Connie was his girl, not anyone else's.

"You know that I love you?"

"I know that you know I love you too?"

"I know you do, you know this isn't about the sex or anything that happened today"

"I know that, I want to be with you Mike even if the relationship has to stay secret"

"I want to be with you too Connie even if the relationship has to stay secret"

"Between you and me, do you ever think about marriage and having kids?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Mike said while Connie's head was on his chest

"Well you want to be with me right? I see something in us Mike, marriage, kids. You're the only guy I want to be with"

"I want to be with you. You're the only girl who I want to be with. I see something in us marriage and kids, house with a white pickett fence"

"I love you Mike"

"I love you too Connie"

A few hours later they were still in bed. They were in each other's arms. At 8:00 AM Mike began to wake up, Connie's head was on his chest while Mike was reaching for his phone to call Jack

"Hey Jack, Connie and I are going to be late to work"

"Why?"

"Well I finally told her how I felt about her, we're in a relationship"

"You are?"

"Don't tell anyone"

"It stays a secret between the three of us"

"I can't lose her, I love her Jack"

"I know you do"

"We'll see you at 11:00AM"

"Okay I'll see you guys then"

"I love you Connie so much, I'm never going to let you go" Mike said while kissing Connie on her forehead

"I love you too Mike so much" Connie said waking up

"Good Morning sleepyhead"

"Oh my god what time is it?"

"8:00AM, I called Jack we need to be at work at 11:00AM"

"Did you tell Jack?"

"Yes I did, it's a secret between the three of us"

"We're going to be so secretive about this" Connie said in laughter

"We are going to be so secretive about this"

"We will be secretive about this, shouldn't we get ready for work?"

"We should I'll make you breakfast"

"Can I also get some coffee?"

"You can have some coffee, I actually need some coffee thanks for reminding me about that"

"You're welcome"


End file.
